Standing Up
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Seamus is tired of seeing how Ron treats Harry after things he has heard the other boy saying... Slight Ron bashing! Written for the 200 characters in 200 days Challenge on HPFCF and Various Prompts: CSI: New York on Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompts Galore!


A/N: This oneshot is written for the 200 Characters in 200 days' challenge on HPFCF! Also prompt/prompts from Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompts Galore will be used in this story… Just to warn you all I'm not even about to attempt Seamus' accent… LOL… This has light Ron bashing so if you don't like it don't read it! This story is AU! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

200 Characters in 200 Days: 8: Seamus Finnegan

Gringotts: Various Prompts: CSI: New York: S1 E1 – 52. (word) Tired

Gringotts: Various Prompts: CSI: New York: S1 E1 – 67. (phrase) Seeing Red

Gringotts: Various Prompts: CSI: New York: S1 E1 – 27. (action) Blinking

 **Word Count: 1,481 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Seamus Finnegan shook his head in disgust when he once again saw Ron Weasley try to weasel his way to Harry Potter's side only to be blocked by several different people at once. He had heard Ron bad mouthing Harry just like everyone else had on the Hogwarts Express earlier. He glared at the red headed boy as he stepped forward and then climbed into the carriage that Harry had just entered. "You alright there, Harry?"

Harry looked at Seamus after he finished blinking his eyes so that he could see again. He couldn't help but smile at the other boy. "I'm doing alright, Seamus. I'm just seeing red because I'm so pissed off at Ronald right now."

Seamus snorted. "Weasley is an idiot, Harry. We have all wondered how much longer it would be before you finally dropped him. Harry, you're a great friend and Weasley does nothing but use you for his own gain. If you hadn't stood up for yourself like you did while on the train, there would have been several of us standing up for you. We are tired of watching Weasley walk all over you and treating you like dirt. You are better than that and you deserve better than that, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "According to my aunt and uncle I'm nothing but dirt, Seamus. I never thought anything about the way that Ron was treating me lately because that is how my cousin, aunt, and uncle treat me a lot of the times. I'm done with Ron now though and I won't forgive him again like I did before."

Seamus' eyes narrowed. "You don't deserve to be treated like dirt, Harry. You have helped several people and it is time for you to let us help you. You are always there when someone needs you or just needs an ear to rant to. Let us do what we have wanted to do from almost the first day and that is keep Weasley away from you."

He stopped talking and licked his lips as he thought about how to word what Harry needed to be told. He always thought that Harry was dumbing himself down so that Ronald Weasley would not feel like he was dumber than a box of rocks like he indeed was. "Harry, you are way smarter than you let on. I don't know how any of the Professors have not caught onto that fact yet but they haven't. If you want people to look at you differently then you need to show them a different side of you. You need to let everyone see that you are smarter than they think you are. You need to let everyone know that you do not really care what they think. Don't do it for anyone else other than yourself, Harry."

Harry looked at Seamus with wide eyes. "You see a lot don't you, Seamus?"

Seamus shrugged. "I love people watching. My father and I go to parks when I am home and just watch all the different people around. He points people out to me and I point people out to him. It helps to hone my instincts for what I want to do when I am older."

Harry grinned. "Well that is good then, Seamus. What do you want to do for a career?"

Seamus smiled sheepishly. "I want to be a Mind Healer. I think that helping people who just need someone to talk to and that will listen to them will be rewarding. Besides my Dad is a Muggle psychologist and I look up to him quite a bit."

Harry nodded. "I think that you will make a fantastic Mind Healer, Seamus. You should go for what you want because it is your dream. I'm not the only one that holds back I don't think. I know enough about you by now to know that you tend to blow things up on purpose and most of the time it happens to draw attention off of me."

Seamus chuckled lightly. "I didn't think that anyone realized that. I see how uncomfortable you get when you have too much attention on you for too long of periods at once. Nobody has a right to make you feel so uncomfortable that you look like you would rather jump off the top of the Astronomy tower, Harry. You have the right to be the person that you are and/or want to be and nobody and I do mean nobody including Professors or other people in authority have the right to tell you who you have to be. Stand up for yourself, Harry, because I can guarantee that there will be a lot of us standing up for you."

Harry blushed as he looked at Seamus in shock. "I will try, Seamus, but I am not used to standing up for myself. I really do hope that this year we can become close friends."

Seamus smirked as he hopped down from the carriage and then helped Harry down when he noticed that the shorter boy was favoring his left side. He silently vowed to himself that he would write his father and sick him on Harry's so called relatives. He also made a mental note to add in the letter that Harry needed some clothes that fit him properly. He wasn't about to let the younger boy go around in clothes that weren't fit for anyone to wear. He nodded at Draco when he saw the blonde haired boy step forward with three older Slytherins. He knew then that he wouldn't be the only one making sure that Ron Weasley stayed the hell away from Harry. "We will become best friends, Harry, along with Dean. You just have to trust in yourself that you will know who is good for you and who isn't good for you. Now, come along, Harry, because you need to eat before you blow away."

Harry chuckled and walked beside Seamus. He heard Ron behind them yelling his name but he ignored it. He was going to take Seamus' advice. He nodded at Draco and the three Slytherins that he saw surrounding him. He was pleasantly warmed by the idea that they had his back to make sure that Ron couldn't get near him. He followed Seamus over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside him. He saw Dean motion at a couple people and smiled in relief when those people surrounded him so that Ron couldn't sit next to him or across from him. "Thank you, Seamus."

Seamus smiled at Harry as he shook his head. "Just making sure that the idiot doesn't get near you, Harry. When we go to the dorm you will be bunking next to me with Dean on your other side and Neville on my other side. That way Ron has the furthest bed from you. I won't stand idly back any longer and watch as Weasley uses you because of who you are. You will find that you won't have a second alone without someone else with you to make sure that Weasley can't bother you."

He saw Harry nod and look at the food on the table with longing. He wasn't sure how he knew it, but he knew that there were certain foods that Harry wouldn't be able to eat that night. He could just tell that Harry hadn't had the proper amount of food the summer before the school year started. Once Dumbledore told them to tuck in he quickly made a plate for Harry and put it in front of the boy. He grinned when he saw Harry starting to eat before he turned to his own food that Hermione had put on his plate.

As he ate he thought about what he wanted to do and how to get it done. He wouldn't rest until Harry had the things that he needed. He wouldn't rest until he could get Harry to constantly stand up for himself. He knew that he was often underestimated because people thought he was stupid, but that was just a mask that he wore so people would think he was unassuming. He liked it that people underestimated him because he could learn a lot of information that he wouldn't find out otherwise. Yes, this year his goal was to make Harry proud of who he was just like he was proud of not only Harry but of himself.

He would continue standing up for Harry because it was the right and just thing to do. He would continue to fight for those who didn't or wouldn't fight for themselves. He would do it because that was just the kind of person he was and wanted to be. Standing up for someone who didn't believe in themselves was the way to live his life because it made him feel good about himself.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is this story finished... I thought I would write Seamus a little differently because he wasn't really developed in the movies and/or books... Hope you all liked this story... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
